What Would Happen?
by AmeliaHoran
Summary: What would happen if Aaron Hotchner didn't meet Hailey? What would happen if he met Emily Prentiss instead? Will be multi-chap. I don't own anything. Yet. I hope the story is better than the title.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

"Ma'am," Agent Aaron Hotchner spun around automatically. "Who is it that just drove through the gate?"

"Oh, that's my daughter Emily. Perhaps you've seen pictures of her?" Ambassador Prentiss deadpanned. "Come, I'll introduce you two. She just got back from Yale."

Aaron Hotchner was working security for Ambassador Prentiss. It was his first job as an agent with the FBI. He had been working there for just over a week when he first heard of Ms. Emily Prentiss and assumed that all the photographs of a tall, teenage girl with brown hair and brown eyes was the ambassador's daughter. The gate down the drive closed and he heard the car pull up to the front of the house. When the driver stepped out of the car, Aaron was surprised to see taller version of what he had seen in the photos. Almost identical. The woman the stood in front took his breath away. She was

"Agent Hotchner, this is my only daughter Emily. Emily, this is Agent Hotchner. He is working my security detailing," said the ambassador.

"Ms. Prentiss, please call me Aaron," he greeted with an almost giddy smile. If she was in her final year at Yale, that put him at two years older than she.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aaron," Emily returned the smile.

"The pleasure's all mine Ms. Prentiss," Aaron turned chivalrous.

"Please. If I'm to call you Aaron, then you're to call me Emily. How long have you been detailing for mother?" She asked her tone filled with curiosity.

"It has been a little over a month now. How are you enjoying Yale? It is your final year am I right?" He asked with a sly smile. "How are you liking it?"

"Yeah, fourth year. Only one more semester then I'm free!" She sighed and noticed Aaron's subtle grin. "What are you grinning at? Wait! Let me guess… you went to Stanford… no, Harvard! Am _I_ right?"

Aaron chuckled. She was good. He had gone to law school and studied psychology and criminal justice. From what she just guessed, he knew she would be a really good profiler.

"Yes, I went to Harvard and majored in criminal justice. You? What are you majoring in?"

"Same. I'm really interested in that department. What a coincidence!"

And with that, the two hit it off immediately. They talked for hours and hours on the human mind, their futures, their hopes, and education. Little did they know the two of them had a whole different future together.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

"Come on Aaron! Can't you just take a break and take me out to the new quesadilla place on the pier? You've been working all day, I'm starving and you have to be starving too. Come on." Emily made up her mind and grabbed Aarons tie and jacket. The two of them were best friends now and it had been almost a year since they first met. Emily had graduated from Yale with no intentions of finding a job anytime soon.

"But I was just finishing up!" Aaron whined. "You can't take me away from a job that I'm being paid to _complete_. The ambassador wouldn't care for it. I'd be sent away with a snap of her fingers and then you wouldn't be able to see me anymore." Aaron stated.

"Oh hush you," Emily nudged him forward. "The _Ambassador_ happens to be my mother and if I say that you are not to be fired, then she can't say no," she retorted. And with that, the two walked off to go to the Quesadilla Shack.

"So, how do you like working for my mother? She can be a bit of a pain in the butt," Emily deadpanned.

"I like it. And she is _not_ a pain in the butt!" He whined.

"God Aaron, you're sounding like a four year old. Grow up would you?" Emily playfully shoved Aaron's shoulder. When he smiled at her, she blushed. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with on of her mother's employees.

'_What are you thinking Hotchner? You can't fall for the woman whose mother you work for! That's just not on. But her eyes, they're so brown and her hair falls perfectly around her flawless face. Her skin is so pale and her smile. God her smile, is like it was made from God himself. What are you thinking? Snap out of it Aaron! She's just a friend.'_

'_Why? Why am I not supposed to fall in love with an employee of mother's? He is so nice and although I have only known him for a few months, I feel like I have known him forever! When he smiles, his dimples shine and his face brightens up. His laugh makes me laugh and I can't stop smiling when I'm with him. Emily what are you thinking? He's your best friend! Plus you're not supposed to fall in love with him. My mother will kill me if she finds out. How do I even he even likes me back? He hasn't even shown any signs. Why is my life so frustrating? Should I talk to him? Mother is having a ball. Should I ask him to go with me or will mother flip? Eh, she'll probably flip but whatever.'_

"Hey Aaron, what are you doing next weekend?"

"Depends? Why are you asking," he asked with a cheeky grin.

"Very funny," Emily said sarcastically, "Mother is having a party and I was wondering if you would do me a huge favour and attend the event with me?" She asked as politely as she could. He put his hand on his chin in a mock thinking position.

"Hmm, let me think about that," he repeated her sarcasm. "No. Why do you even want me to go?" He asked while busying himself with other security details.

"Well you see, every time Mother has a party, she tries to set me up with a different guy. The thing is, my mother has no taste when it comes to guys. She sets me up with these rich, nerdy, artsy-fartsy guy that I end up hating and avoiding for the rest of my life." She got down on her knees. "Please," she whined. "I'm begging you."

"Fine," Aaron gave in reluctantly having known the feeling of getting set up with girls that he didn't like. "On one condition," he said out of the blue.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked with no concern or hesitation.

"Let me take you on a date. We'll consider this a date but let me take you on a real first date. It'll be a traditional date with a movie and dinner. What do you say?"

"Where did that come from?" Emily asked shocked. She was happy but she was still surprised. _'Did he just say what I think he said?'_

When she didn't answer he got concerned and asked: "are you okay? You look more pale than normal. Do you want to sit down?" He worried as he led her to a nearby chair and got her some water. When she sat down and drank the water, some of the colour came back to her cheeks.

"Let me get this straight. Did you just ask me out?" She asked unconvincingly.

From her response, he guessed that the feeling was mutual and grinned. "Yes. Yes I did. And your answer is…"

She mumbled something that was inaudible.

"Pardon me? I can't hear you. Speak up a bit," he pretended to be hard of hearing.

"Yes!" Emily cried as she leapt up from the sofa she was sitting on and practically jumped into Aaron's arms. The new couple stood in silence enjoying each other's company and presence.

Emily took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she walked elegantly down the stairs towards her new boyfriend. She had had many boyfriends before but none that took her breath away every time he smiled or laughed. Heck every time he was even in the room. She felt like a young girl with her first crush all over again.

When Aaron turned around, the most beautiful person he had ever seen took his breath away. And to think that they went a year without telling one another how they felt. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone in his whole life. Even when she had just woke up and she was in her pajamas in the kitchen with bed head drinking milk out of the carton, he still thought that she was the most beautiful woman alive. In his eyes, he was the luckiest man alive. But there she was, at the top of the stairs in a crimson red dress that was floor length with a slit up the left leg that went to about three inches of her knee. She wore gold, four-inch heels but that showed no problem. Even in the heels, he was still a good three inches taller than she. This was it. Tonight, he was going to introduce himself to Emily's parents for the first time as her boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The Parents

I don't own anything.

This is my take on how Hotch meets Emily's parents for the first time as her boyfriend.

"What? Let me get this straight. After almost a year of being best friends, you asked my daughter out?" Shock was evident in the ambassador's tone. She was still uncertain if this was a good thing.

'_The thing is,'_ she thought to herself. _'He is very kind and gentlemanly but my only daughter; my baby is still a baby! The only people who she is allowed to love are her father and I. Oh what will he say when he finds out about this. Never mind. What do I think about this? I suppose if she were to have 'fallen in love', as she so… harshly put it, then I guess it would be better that it would be with Agent Hotchner.'_

"Yes. For the longest time, I have-" He was interrupted

"Agent Hotchner, I'd rather you not finish that sentence. What you have felt towards my daughter is not any of my business," She put her hands up to stop him. She continued: "Either way, I'm very happy for you," and with that, the ambassador walked away to greet more guests.

"Did I just hear you say that you are dating my daughter?" Came a low voice from behind Aaron. Aaron spun around quickly to see the smiling face of Mr. Prentiss. "What a fine young man for my little angel," he said with the happiest of faces Aaron had ever seen. Mr. Prentiss reached out and shook Aaron's hand with vigor before moving onto more guests with his wife.

After hours of eating dinner and dancing with almost every person in the room, Emily pulled Aaron into her old room

"Well that was… I'm sorry," Emily said with an apologetic smile. "I shouldn't have asked you to come. That was just awkward but at least you met my parents, right?"

"I think it was… interesting. At least I know your father won't kill me. Your mother on the other hand…" He led off.

"Mother means well. Don't take it personally because she acts like this with any other guy that I bring home to meet my parents. I'm sorry. Let's go back to your place. You've met my parents, they've met you and this was just a bad idea," Emily started to ramble.

"Hey," He grabbed her hand with one of his and with the other; he cupped her chin and brought her eyes so that they were level with his. "It wasn't a bad idea to ask. If you hadn't asked, then I wouldn't have built up the nerve to ask you out. I was going to but I didn't know how…" Before he could end the sentence, Emily stretched up and gave him a long passionate kiss. When they broke apart for air, they couldn't help but smile and hold each other.

Just then, the ambassador and Mr. Prentiss walked through the door only to find their daughter wrapped in the arms of a federal agent. Mr. Prentiss couldn't help but smile and remember when he and his wife were that in love. The ambassador on the other hand just closed her eyes and walked out as if she had walked into something more private than that.

"Mom, Dad. What are you two doing here?" Emily jumped away from Aaron.

Mrs. Prentiss turned around to answer: "We could ask the same of you," in a cold tone.

"Honey, you don't need to be so harsh. Don't you remember when we were that young and in love? Just leave them alone. They seem to be perfectly happy. Besides, Emily isn't a little girl anymore and if this is what she wants, then so be it," Mr. Prentiss defending his little girl.

"Mrs. Prentiss are you alright?" Aaron asked, his voice full of concern. She had gone pale and stared into space. Mr. Prentiss snapped his fingers in front of her face and with that, she jumped back to reality.

"What was that Mother?" Emily asked confusedly.

"Oh, I was just remembering when I was… as young as you are now," she aimed a quick grin towards Mr. Prentiss.

Looking at his watch, Aaron gasped. "Oh my, it's getting quite late. I think I should be heading home soon. Mr. and Mrs. Prentiss, thank you so much for the food and the party. It really was fantastic."

"Please Aaron, call us George and Elizabeth. You're just going to make us feel like we are old." George said with a little shiver.

"Alright then," Aaron laughed. He guided Emily through the door towards the car before turning around and saying: "Thank you very much. It really was a beautiful evening." And with that, he opened the car door and helped Emily in before running around to his side and getting in.

"So," Emily started, "first time meeting my parents. How did the _big bad_ Aaron Hotchner find it? Did he pee his pants?" She questioned with a slight snicker.

"Ha-ha," Aaron said sarcastically. "It wasn't bad. I don't get why you think your parents want you to have the worst life possible. They just want you to be happy. Well, at least that's what your father wants. I'm not too sure about your mother yet. This is a bit off topic, but may I ask you a question?"

"Go for it."

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow? Please? It's a Friday and I get off work early and I've heard of this amazing restaurant that's only a twenty-minute drive from your apartment and… "

"You don't have to try and convince me. I already agreed to go out with you. But tomorrow, I am going to be at my parents place to help clean up after the party and I'll see you there. I'll go, but you have to pick me up from my parents place so bring a change of clothes to work. Ok?" She checked. "Formal or Casual?"

"Formal. Not formal enough to meet the president but not far off. I think I'm going to wear formal slacks, a jacket, button-down and a nice tie."

"Nice choice."

When Aaron got to Emily's apartment, he quickly unclicked his belt, opened his door, hopped out, and ran around to help Emily out of the car. He walked her up to the door and opened it before guiding her through it. Before he knew what had happened, she had grabbed his hand and held it firmly in hers. She led him up to her apartment and dug around in her purse to get the keys. Once she had found them, she opened the door and waited. The two were standing there in silence just enjoying each other's presence. Right before Emily was about to say goodnight and walk back into her apartment, Aaron leant down and placed a kiss on her lips. It was nothing much, just a peck.

He turned around to walk away without saying anything but before he got far, she called: "Wait! Come back!"

And with that, he turned around and walked swiftly towards her with one intention and one intention only. He took her in his arms and lowered his lips to meet hers. They shared the most passion filled kiss that seemed to last forever. It was finally broken off when Emily started to gasp for air.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Em. Have a good night," he whispered before placing another peck on her cheek, smiling, and walking away.


	4. Chapter 4: Things Gone Wrong

The next morning, Aaron walked into the Prentiss house. He opened the door carrying his suit and his brief case in one hand and his coffee in the other. Throughout the day, he couldn't stop smiling as he was doing his rounds of the house. He made a conscious effort to walk by Emily's room each time around and he'd typically hear: "Go away, Aaron. You're not allowed to see me until tonight. I'm not going to come out of my room and you can't make me," She'd finish playfully.

As the working day came to a close, Aaron was staring at the clock in his office. He was let out at three o'clock and it was ten to three. The minutes passed by slowly until finally the hands on the clock struck three. He had told Emily to be ready by five so they would go watch a movie then go to the restaurant across the street that he had made reservations for. Two hours. What should he do in the two hours that he had until he was to meet Emily in the foyer of the Prentiss House?

His phone rang and he answered: "Hotchner,"

On the other line, Emily picked it up. _Is two hours not enough? _He thought to himself. "Aaron, I'm bored. Can you pick me up early?" Emily whined

"I thought women took a hours to get ready for things like these," He muttered, half to himself and half to her.

"Yeah well, I was excited and I got ready early. Besides, it only takes divas that long to get ready. Come pick me up please?"

Aaron looked at his watch. Twenty past four. "I'll be there in ten minutes," he answered before dropping his phone onto his desk.

He hurried to his makeshift closet and grabbed the suit he had packed before heading to the washroom across the hall.

Ten minutes later, Aaron was standing in the foyer where he was supposed to meet Emily. Just as he decided to get out his phone and call her, he heard the click-click of heels at the top of the stairs. He immediately put his phone away and stared at her in awe. She was wearing a spaghetti strap red dress that really emphasized her curves. It was floor length with a slit that went up the right leg to about three inches above her knee. Emily's cheeks were as pale as usual with a tint of blush around the cheekbones. Her lips were glossy but not red and her perfect dark hair fell in slight curls around her flawless face. "Emily, you look… wow," he breathed.

Emily blushed at his comment. "Always the gentleman. Thanks. You don't look half bad either you know," she added to take the attention away from her. "So, what movie are we going to?"

"Actually, I was going to let you choose. Just nothing with blood and gore,"

"Wasn't planning on it," she assured with a laugh.

Aaron opened the door of the house for Emily and placed a hand on her lower back guiding her through. He rushed ahead so that he could open the car door for her. Once she was in, he ran around the front of the car to get himself in. The two drove out the driveway quite happy.

About half way through the ride to the movie theatre, the car started to slow down and clunk along. _Darn_ Aaron thought. The car screeched to a stop and Emily looked at Aaron. "Great," She said sarcastically. "Do we know what's wrong?"

"No," Aaron replied "It's not gas; I filled it up before I picked you up." Aaron hesitated. He jumped out of the car and popped the hood. Once he closed it, he closed the car and went to the back to push.

"Aaron, what are you doing?" Emily asked in unbelief.

"I'm… pushing… the car… to the… nearest… gas station." he finished. Before Aaron knew what was happening, Emily was beside him helping push the car. "Emily, what are you doing? You'll ruin your dress."

"It's fine. Besides, if I'm out of the car, it's easier to push plus it'll be easier if I help."

Within twenty minutes of pushing the car, they came to a bright light. Finally, they had reached a gas station. Aaron ran inside, still looking quite presentable. "We need some help, please," he said. "My car broke down and I don't know the first thing about them."

The guy walked out of the store along with Aaron and popped the hood of his car. "Well, everything seems to be fine, he went to the drivers seat, turned the key in the ignition only to hear it roar to half of it's potential. He did it again with the same results. "I think I know what your problem is here, sir," He pushed the car near to a wall, ran inside, and came back out with jumping wires.

"I have some of those in my car, why not use those?" Aaron asked.

"Because the ones you have in your car are probably the ones that connect to another car, not a wall outlet. These hear," he said showing the wires, "connect to a wall outlet."

In a matter of minutes, the car revved to life. Aaron thanked the man and hopped back in the car. With a glance at Emily, he looked down and said: "Sorry, I should have checked the battery before I picked you up."

Emily just grinned at him. 

"Why are you smiling? I practically just ruined our first date and it was supposed to be _perfect_."

Emily laughed and looked at the man she loved. "You haven't ruined it. Our first date is still perfect. We aren't late," she explained. "Yet."

"But you had to help me push the car and…" he was yet again cut off by Emily.

"We still did it together. Aaron, I don't care what we do, so long as we do it together. That's the whole point of going on a date _together_," she emphasized the last word.

When they arrived at the movie, the credits had just started. The movie Emily had chosen was a Romantic Tragedy. Aaron secretly was ecstatic that she had chosen that movie because he had really wanted to see it. When the two sat down, the movie had just started. Through out the movie, everyone was sobbing but Emily wasn't really paying attention to the movie. She was just happy to be with Aaron and wondering what he was thinking. Aaron wasn't really paying attention either. He was just so happy that Emily had agreed to let him take her on a proper date and that she wasn't mad that the car had some… difficulties. During the sad scenes, Emily made a conscious effort to be sad and lean against Aaron's shoulder. Aaron took this opportunity and put his arm around her shoulder so that she was leaning against his chest.

At the end of the movie, the two got up and walked out. "That was sweet," Emily said, half referring to the movie and half referring to how Aaron put his arm around her to 'comfort her'.

They walked hand-in-hand across the street to where the restaurant was. The food was _not_ up to standard at all. The meat was undercooked, the vegetables were _over_cooked and the soup was cold. When the couple walked out of the restaurant, they laughed together.

"I'm so sorry, Emily. Tonight was supposed to be perfect but all it has been is lousy," Aaron apologized.

"Aaron, I had a great time tonight. We did everything together and it was kind of fun in a way. Don't apologize. But it is getting kind of cold," Emily hinted.

Without any warning, Aaron took one of his jackets and put it over Emily's shoulders. He had one more surprise for her except it was outside. He didn't want her getting cold. "Better?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

They rounded a corner and a band was sitting there, under a giant gazebo. "Dance with me?" Aaron held out a hand for her to take. He pulled her into his chest so that her cheek rested on his shoulder and she was breathing into his neck. "Don't want you to be cold now do we." He laughed.

"I'm not cold right now, just perfect," Emily wrapped her arms around his upper body. "I could dance with you all night," she said after a while.

"Mm," he groaned. "So could I but I want to get you home soon. "It's getting late."

"Only if you stay the night with me," Emily said unexpectedly.

They stopped dancing, Emily took her head off Aaron's shoulder and Aaron looked at Emily. "Are you being serious right now?" He hoped she was being extremely serious. Something about staying the night with the woman he loved sounded so right.

"Of course I am. Will you stay the night at my apartment?"


	5. Chapter 5: So Right

Don't own anything.

"Good morning," Emily yawned as she rolled over to face Aaron. "How long have you been awake?"

"Morning. Uh, for about five minutes, I think."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You look too pretty when you sleep. Plus you needed it," he responded easily.

"Well, we have the entire day to ourselves. What do you want to do?" Emily grinned evilly.

"You little…"

With that he kissed her with so much passion. When they pulled apart, she laughed and said: "Mr. Hotchner, please don't start something you can't finish."

"Who says I'm starting anything? I'm just kissing my beautiful… Emily, will you be my girlfriend?"

"That was random," she laughed. "But, of course. I'd _love_ to be your girlfriend."

'_Oh my goodness. Did he just ask me what I thought he just did? I, Emily Prentiss, am now Aaron Hotchner's girlfriend. Wow. I never thought this day would come. How long have we been going out for? Oh right, ha. We've only been going out for one day and I am already his girlfriend. Ah!'_ She mentally screamed._ 'Emily, get a hold of yourself! You've been best friends with him for so long and you have always been this attracted to him, only this time, you are actually his girlfriend. That sounds so right,' _Emily thought to herself.

'_Oh my, _Aaron thought to himself._ Just five simple words and… now you have a stunning girlfriend. Stunning, hilarious, loving, simple yet so complex, could I have gotten luckier? She is amazing. My girlfriend… that sounds so right.' _

"Emily, do you want to go on another date? This time, as my girlfriend?"

"Definitely, maybe. It depends on when it is. Let me check my calendar." With that, she reached into her bag, grabbed her phone, and checked her calendar. "Looks like I'm all busy," she said in mockery. "Joking. I am free as a… chair that someone put on the curb with a cardboard sign saying 'free – take me'"

"Nice analogy. Are you comparing yourself to a chair? That's just not healthy."

"At least you get my point, sweetheart," she finished.

Later that day, Aaron took Emily out for lunch.

"Excuse me for a second," he got up to go to the washroom.

When he was washing his hands, one of his best friends that he hadn't seen in a while came out of the stalls.

"David Rossi. How goes it?"

"Long time no see, old buddy old pal. What have you been up to lately?"

"Well, I have an amazing girlfriend now only she's not the kind of girl that you would just have a little fling with for a few weeks. She was my best friend for a few years now," Aaron bragged. "God, that sounds so right to say; girlfriend."

"And when do I get to meet this lovely lady?" Asked the Old Italian.

"Well, you can meet her right now if you'd like. We came here for lunch because we both have the day off."

"What's her name?"

"Emily. Emily Prentiss."

"Wait a second Hotch. Do you mean 'Prentiss' as in Ambassador Prentiss' daughter? Does the ambassador know?" Dave asked in a somewhat concerned tone.

At that, Aaron laughed. "Yes and yes. When I was working my first job with the FBI, I was assigned to do the security detailing for her mother," they slowly arrived to the table that Emily and Aaron were sitting. "Emily and I became best friends and… things just fell into place. After Emily's twenty-fifth birthday, her mother held a party and she practically begged me to go with her. She made up some lame excuse saying her mother always set her up with some posh bum."

"That was not 'some lame excuse'. It was the truth!" Emily defended.

This time, it was Emily to continue. "Anyways, he said he would go on one condition: that I let him take me out on a real first date. From there, things just 'fell into place' and now, he's my boyfriend. That sounds so right to say," then she kissed Aaron.

"That's really sweet Hotch. Didn't know you were such a romantic behind that stoic mask of yours. Well, my friend is waiting for me to pay the bill because he's a cheapskate. Have a good afternoon Aaron and I will see you later. It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Prentiss and I hope this is not the last time I will see you," he finished biding the couple farewell.

Aaron sighed. "All of this just feels so right."

Please review! It's what keeps me writing.


	6. Chapter 6: Discussing Futures

Unfortunately, I do not own anything. I wonder how much it would cost to buy Criminal Minds from CBS though. Any mistakes are mine. Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy with family business. Anyways, in this chapter, Hotch and Emily realize that they want to spend the rest of their lives together but they refuse to tell each other. When they finally do, they discus their futures, as you can guess by the title. Reviews are very much welcomed and keep my fingers writing. So please, please, please review!

Chapter 6: Discussing Futures

_We were on the beach. It was getting dark but the sun was still setting. Aaron had planned a picnic for us at the beach. It was so romantic. The sun was setting in front of us as we talked and laughed and talked some more. Suddenly, he picked me up bridal style and walked me over to the water. "Aaron Hotchner don't you _dare_ drop me in the wat- _SPLASH_. I came up to the surface of the water half mad half extremely amused. He was knee deep in the water and started towards the beach to get his camera. I went underwater again and swam to his ankle only to pull it out from underneath him. "What the-" and he was underwater with me. I laughed when he playfully growled and grabbed me. We walked out into the water a little farther just so the water was up to my belly button. He swept me into his arms and kissed me like he had never kissed me before. "Wait here," he told me as he tried to run back towards the bag that he had brought. I watched him struggle through the water but then turned back towards the sunset. It was gorgeous. "You know, this is probably the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen," I said when he got back to my side. "Really? This is the _second_ most gorgeous thing that _I_ have ever seen. Nothing compares to you Em. Emily, you're the only person I ever want to kiss goodnight and your face is the only face that I want to see first thing in the morning. I want to be able to lay in bed with all day and just enjoy your company. I want to grow old with you. Emily, will you…" he opened the box that he was hiding behind his back. "Emily," he started again. "Will you marry me?" The whole time I was choked and I started to cry. I was so shocked I couldn't say anything so instead of answering, I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulled him in, and kissed him with all the passion that I could have mustered up. I wanted to show him my answer instead of using words._

"Emily, Emily. Wake up sweetheart. It's time to get ready for your cousin's birthday party," Aaron gently woke her up.

"Wow, I had the weirdest dream."

Aaron sat down on the bed beside Emily. "Want to talk about it?"

Thinking back on the dream, Emily thought that it wouldn't be a good idea to tell Aaron that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. If he wanted that, then he would ask her to marry her. "Um no. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Alright then. Are you going to shower before we leave?" He asked in a hopeful tone

"Want to join me?"

When the birthday party ended, the happy couple was driving home when a truck driver ran a red light and hit the back of their car. Aaron's car started to spin through the intersection. It spun out of control until it crashed into a lamppost.

"Aaron, Aaron honey", he heard. "Please wake up. Don't leave me Aaron. Don't you dare leave me. I love you. Please," Emily cried over his hospital bed. "I love you," she whispered_._ That was the last thing he remembered before he slipped into a dream.

_He was on a beach. There were a few couples and one of the couples even had kids. Aaron looked more closely at the couple only to discover that the couple was in fact Emily and he. They had three kids. The two boys looked about eight and five. The third child was little girl who couldn't be older than one or two. These kids were _his_ kids. Emily was the love of his life. _

It was in that moment that Aaron realized that the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with had been with him for the past few years as a best friend but recently, had been there for him as his girlfriend. Emily Prentiss was the one person that Aaron Hotchner wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

After that, he woke up from his 'dream' of his; he knew what he had to do.

"Aaron!" Emily cried, "Oh god Aaron, I thought you were going to die. You lost so much blood," her speaking turned into a whisper: "I thought I was going to lose you. You scared me." With that, Aaron tried to sit up in bed but failed. Emily grabbed his shoulders and helped pull him up.

He laughed and said: "You're not going to lose me that easily. Emily, I would never leave you. I have too much to live for and by 'too much' I mean you. Emily I _love_ you so much." This had Emily bawling with her lips quivering.

"I love you too," Emily whispered back.

Two weeks later, Emily and Aaron were on the beach, just like in both of their dreams. Instead of going to the water like they did in Emily's, Aaron pulled Emily up from her sitting position. "Let's go for a quick walk," he said randomly. The scenery was absolutely amazing. The sun was setting and the clouds were orange, pink, red and some were even purple. The waves finished the picture with the soft and frequent crashing on the sandy beach. "Turn around for a second please," Aaron asked. Emily did as she was told but she was a little confused. Aaron took a stick and wrote: _Emily Prentiss, I love you"_ and he placed a ring in a perfect shell that he had found earlier. "Turn around."

When she turned around, she laughed, but she didn't see the ring. "Aaron, I love you too but what is this?"

"No, that's not what I was going for," he reached down, grabbed the ring, and got down on one knee.

"Emily, I have loved you since that very first day that we met. You are the only one I want to wake up beside and you are the only one I want to kiss goodnight. You may think otherwise, but every time you touch me or I touch you, I feel like there's something more tous than just the labels. Emily Prentiss, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He finally finished hopefully.

Instead of replying with a yes, Emily leant forward and kissed her new fiancé with as much passion as she needed to show Aaron his answer.

Later that night, the two were heading to bed when Aaron brought their future together. "What do you think about me joining the BAU?"

"Actually?" Emily asked in an unbelieving tone. "I was just about to ask you the same thing? Do you think we should both join? I mean, we both have the education for it seeing as we both went to high end schools and-"

Aaron pulling into his arms and kissing her cut off Emily. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk to much for your own good?" They laughed together. "I think it's a great idea. First thing tomorrow, we will fill in your application. Do you think I should get a transfer to the Behavior Analysis Unit?"

"Sounds like a great idea Aaron. 'Night," she kissed him on the lips then cuddled tightly into his side.

"Good morning," Aaron said sleepily to his fiancé. "I'm just filling out your application. Any preferences as to which division you'd like to go into?"

"Mm," Emily groaned and rolled over. "Probably counterterrorism?"

"Great."

A few hours later, the two were walking into the FBI headquarters with transfer papers and application papers in hand. They dropped them on the front desk and walked out hand in hand, ready to start a new part of their life.

Wow. Sorry, the last part was really fluffy but I wasn't sure how to end this chapter. Please review and tell me what I could work on or add for the next chapter. See next update!


	7. Chapter 7: Counterterrorism and the BAU

Hey guys I'm back. Again, anything you may recognize is not mine. So just for the record, Emily is in counterterrorism and Aaron got his transfer and is now part of the Behavior Analysis Unit. Just in case you wonder, Emily is 25 and Aaron is almost 30. The story starts out in Aaron's apartment with Emily sleeping in his arms at five o'clock. This one is going to be short. Enjoy and review please!

Chapter 7: Counterterrorism and the BAU

"Sweetie, it's time to wake up. I still have to drive you to your place to get some clean clothes. Come on. Get up," He whispered in her ear and kissed her head before flipping the covers and hopping up.

"How do you get up so fast?" Emily asked groggily.

"Remember, I've been awake for five minutes before so I could watch you sleep. I know that sounds a bit… scary, but you are absolutely gorgeous when you sleep," then he noticed her facial expressions and added: "Not that you aren't gorgeous all the time."

"Nice save, Mr. Hotchner."

"I'll be right back, five minutes tops. Love you!" Emily called over her shoulder while getting out.

When she came back out, she hopped into the car with damp hair. "That was…" he checked his watch, "four minutes and thirty five seconds," and laughed.

"Very funny," Emily replied sarcastically. "Let's go."

When they got to the counterterrorism office, Emily kissed Aaron quickly before running into the office. "See you at five!"

Later that night, both Aaron and Emily had work to do. Aaron finished in two hours but Emily finished in three, with help from her fiancé. "Sweetie, why does your work take much longer than mine?" Aaron asked clearly confused.

"I don't know honey, I don't know. Seeing as we have one more hour before we should be heading to bed, what do you want to do?" Emily asked seductively.

"What do I _want_ to do or what _should_ I do?" He played back. And with that, the two were giggling and laughing together.

During the middle of the day, Emily received a phone call. She checked her caller ID and it was Aaron. She frowned in concern and answered: "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I'm really, really sorry but we have a case that's in Texas. It looks like it's going to be a big case. I probably won't make it home for about a week. I really am sorry. I know we were supposed to go to dinner tomorrow night but-" Emily cut him off.

"Honey, this isn't something you can control. _I_ don't mind us missing our dinner. Al I want is for _you_ to stay _safe._ Understand? I don't want you risking anything. I love you too much. Okay?"

Aaron laughed at her protectiveness. "Alright sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye," she finished and hung up the phone.

After she hung up, she sighed. "Looks like it's going to be just me, myself, and I for dinner tonight." Emily said to herself.

Realizing something, Emily quickly picked up her phone and pressed two. It quickly dialed and the person that she was calling answered after three rings. "What's up?"

"I forgot to say, don't forget to call every night and if anything is wrong or if you are hurt, I want a phone call and I will be on the next flight out okay?" When her fiancé didn't answer, she repeated: "Okay?"

Then she got a loud and clear: "Yes."

"Good. I love you."

Aaron smiled and repeated: "I love you too."

The next morning, around non, Emily got a phone call. It wasn't Aaron's number so she answered casually: "Prentiss."

"Em, sweetie-"

Before he could finish, Emily assumed the worst and… "I'm on my way to Texas, Aaron."

He laughed and assured: "There's no reason to come. I was just calling because the team has a little coffee break and I wanted to see what was up. I promise nothing is wrong."

Emily sighed. "If you're sure…" 

"I'm _positive!_"

"Alright then. Do you know when you get back? It has been three days since and I want my sweetheart back.

Aaron smiled. "Well, if you turn around, then you will see your 'sweetheart' standing right behind you," he finished.

Emily spun around quickly to find Aaron leaning against the doorframe. She took a couple of steps towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought you were going to be a while longer?" She mumbled into his chest.

"So did I, but the UNSUB made a few too many mistakes and we caught him before he killed anyone else."

"Come here." Emily said and stretched up to meet Aaron's lips. "Welcome home," she whispered when they finally pulled apart. "One sec, wait right here." And with that, Emily ran out the room. Less than thirty seconds later, she was back and grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair. Take me out to lunch please!"

Aaron laughed at his fiancé who was currently pulling him by the hand to her car. "I love you." Emily smiled.

"I love you too, _sweetheart,_" Aaron emphasized the last word. With that, the couple was cruising down the street and heading to the restaurant.

Sorry again for the fluffy ending. I hope it wasn't too much. Please review and I think the next few chapters will be longer. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8: A Growing Family

Hey guys, I'm back. So in this chapter, Emily meets the 'team'. Enjoy and please, please, _please_ review. Thanks in advance! By the way, if you like Elle, then I suggest you don't read this.

I tried to hold my breath until CBS gave me Criminal Minds, but I only lasted 15 seconds.

"Emily! Emily, I'm back," Aaron called as he arrived back to her apartment.

"Did you see anything that you liked?" Emily asked referring to the houses that they would soon be looking at.

"A few. Hey, remember how you said you wanted to meet my team?" He said changing subjects. "Well, one of them is organizing a barbeque at their house. Actually, remember Dave? You met him at the restaurant that we went to for lunch…"Aaron said trying to jog her memory.

"Oh, yeah! Of course. That Dave. Yeah, why?"

"Well it's actually his _mansion_ that the barbeque is being held at. He invited everyone on the team and their significant others. Will you be my date?" He teased.

"Of course, sweetie. It is casual right?"

"Why wouldn't it be darling? It's a barbeque that will be held in my oldest friend's back yard."

"Just checking," Emily answered defensively.

Later that week, the whole of Aaron's team gathered in Dave's back yard for the barbeque.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my fiancée. Emily, this is the team. Agents Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jureau, Dr. Spencer Reid, Jason Gideon, Elle Greenaway, our technical analyst Penelope Garcia, and of course you know, David Rossi. Guys, this is Emily," Aaron introduced.

"Damn, Hotch. You've got a fine looking fiancée there," Derek Morgan whistled.

Right away, Emily knew that she didn't like this Elle Greenaway. She needed to learn how to keep her eyes off someone else's man. She was obviously stripping Emily's fiancé in her mind and Emily didn't like that at all. She made a mental note to have a talk with the young agent.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms…"

"Prentiss, but please, call me Emily."

"Emily Prentiss. As in the ambassador's daughter?" Someone asked.

"That would be me."

"Pleasure to meet you Emily. Please, call me JJ," Jennifer said. "That's what everyone calls me.

"Oh and you can call Derek, Morgan, Spencer, Reid, Jason, Gideon, Dave, either Dave or Rossi, Elle, just call her Elle, and then there's me. Just call me Garcia, Pen or PG," Penelope whispered into Emily's ears.

"Welcome to the 'family', Emily" Rossi declared and flipped a burger.

"So, is 'Hotch' some sort of nick name that you call Aaron?" Emily asked Morgan.

He laughed: "Well because most people here go by their last names, 'Hotchner' is a really long last name to say so we shortened it to 'Hotch'."

"Makes sense."

About half an hour later, the team plus Emily were sitting around Rossi's hot tub with their feet dangling in the water while eating their burgers and hotdogs. The nine of them ate and laughed and talked and Emily got on really well with everyone. Well, almost everyone.

In the kitchen, Emily confronted Elle. "Elle. Hi, I'm Emily," she started out with the nice card hoping it would work. "Mind if I talk to you for a sec?"

"No problem Emily. So what's it like to date Hotch?" She asked eagerly.

"That's not what I had in mind. Do you think you can keep your eyes off my boyfriend? It's kind of making me uncomfortable."

"And if I don't?" Elle questioned.

Emily couldn't believe it. "Listen here, bitch. You need to keep your roaming eyes off my fiancé. He's off limits. No I don't think it's cute that you have a little crush on him, and I'm pretty sure that everyone else on the team knows and I'm pretty sure they don't like it either. So either you back off or, I'll make sure that your life is a living hell," Emily looked at her stunned face. "Do I make myself clear?" Emily finished.

Elle nodded and scurried away like a little hamster and went back to the hot tub.

Once Elle finished her veggie dog, she checked her watch and gasped. "Guys I'm so sorry but I have to go."

There was a chorus of 'Bye's.

Then, there was Morgan. "Got a date?" He played. Elle laughed, turned around and left.

Later that night, Emily and Aaron arrived back at Aaron's apartment. As soon as they walked in the door, there was a phone call. Emily answered: "Hello," then paused and listened to what the person on the other line had to say. "Yes, here he is," she said and passed the phone to her fiancé.

"Yes, this is Agent Hotchner… She's been what… Thank you very much ma'am. I'm on my way," and he hung up the phone.

The look on her fiancé's face got Emily worried. "What's going on?" She asked grabbing her jacket and the keys.

"Elle Greenaway has been shot. It doesn't look like she's going to make it."

"But didn't Gideon… Oh. My. Gosh. Poor Gideon. Didn't he have deep feelings for her?"

"Yes," he deadpanned walking swiftly to the car. "If we lose Elle, then we loose Gideon too."

They pulled up to the hospital and all the team members came running out. "She's going to make it but they doubt she'll ever be able to return to the BAU. She was shot in the head but they managed to get her to the hospital in time," JJ said in one breath. She took another deep breath and continued. "Gideon said that if Elle doesn't return to the BAU, he's going to retire and take care of Elle. So, in other words, we are down two agents."

"How do all of you feel about not having Elle return?" Hotch asked taking the lead because the leader of the team was most likely non-functional at that moment.

First was Morgan to speak up. "She's a good person, but she's too naïve to handle the things we deal with on a daily basis."

Next was Garcia. "She had the hot's for you and she kind of creeps me out. She is nice, but I don't think that I would be visiting her anytime soon. Plus, she kept trying to backstab Jayje."

"JJ? How do you feel?"

'To be honest, I'd be glad if she didn't return, the things that she called me behind my back makes me feel like she's a bitch."

"I know how you feel JJ. When I tried to get her to keep her eyes off Aaron, she was giving me a crap load of attitude and was like: "What if I don't?""

"Alright, that settles it. Everyone, go home, get some sleep and tend to your families." He added the last part and directed it at Morgan. His sisters were in town. "I'll go talk to Jason and see what he wants to do. This has been quite the Friday and I don't want to see any of you until Monday, with the exception of Emily," Aaron added quickly after getting a look from his fiancée.

"Jason," Aaron said softly.

Cliffhanger! It's kind of a lame cliffy but I couldn't figure out how to end it without overlapping into the next chapter. For now, it's up to your imagination to figure out what happens. Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Four To One

Hi guys. I'm back! So if you thought that Jason and Elle would return, then you are… wrong. But if that's how you see it then there is no wrong or right. But now, the 'a' team in the BAU is down 2 agents so read it, I hope you love it; find out how they replace the agents and review! Thanks! Oh and as usual, I don't own Criminal Minds. Anything that you recognize is probably not mine. Without further a due, I present:

Chapter 9: Four To One

"Oh come on, sweetie. Why can't I at least file for a transfer? I took all the same courses that you took _and_ I happen to be a supervisory special agent in counterterrorism. Why won't you let me at least _try_?" Emily whined.

"Because the BAU is dangerous. I wouldn't be able to stand loosing you Em," Aaron countered.

"Fine."

"Where are you going?" He was perplexed. When she was mad at him, she just made him sleep on the couch.

"I'm going to get a second opinion from the others. Whether you like it or not, I will join the BAU."

"Always a persistent person," he mumbled under his breath.

"Eeek!' Garcia squealed. "That's such a good idea! You and your gorgeous fiancé would be working together. Well, more like you'd be working for him. It's so great about his promotion. I hope that he isn't as grumpy as Gideon. What a Debby downer." But all Emily heard was _his promotion_. Did that mean he would be taking the position of Unit Chief? _I can't believe him. Why wouldn't he tell me? We agreed on no secrets but that doesn't happen. He lied to me so now I'm going to go behind his back and file my transfer. _Emily thought to herself.

"Hey guys, Aaron didn't tell me about his promotion. Unit Chief? That's great!" Emily faked. "But seeing as I didn't know, would you mind helping me out with something?"

There was an established interest in what she had to say. "So he went behind my back and accepted this promotion without even mentioning it to me. So, what I want to do is file for my transfer – which by the way, he doesn't want – and hope that I get accepted. If I get accepted, none of you guys can know. I'll show up for duty and surprise him. Bye the way, if you mess with me, it'll most likely be worse than this. Understood?"

Every one laughed. "Gotcha," JJ hugged Emily. "There is no way they can deny your transfer. You're already a great profiler because you noticed that Gideon had the hot's for Elle. "Welcome – again – to the family."

"Oh and you guys, I'm going to be staying at my apartment so if you need to contact me, that's where I'll be. Remember. Nobody tells Aaron about my transfer."

CMCMCMCMCM

When Emily got to her apartment, her cell started to ring. It was Aaron so she decided to tell him that she was staying at her apartment. "Hey honey," she answered as if nothing was wrong. Before Aaron had time to answer, she said: "Oh, by the way, I'm staying at my apartment for the next few days. See you!" And with that, she hung up the phone with a smirk pulling at her lips.

_What was that? _Aaron thought to himself_. Did my fiancée just ditch me?_

CMCMCMCMCM

Exactly one week later, Emily walked into the bullpen with her box of personal items. She walked up to her fiancé's office for his new surprise. She had been sleeping at her apartment for the past week and she really wanted to see her Aaron.

"Hey sweetie. How was your week?" She asked softly.

"Hey. What was that all about? I missed you," he smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Un, uh," She pulled away. "Where do I put my stuff?" She asked pulling her box in between them.

"What? What is this Em?" He was really perplexed now. "Why can't I kiss you? Are you still mad at me?"

"No sweetie. I'm not still mad. But you can't kiss me because it's against bureau rules. No fraternization between team members unless it doesn't effect their work life."

"Wait… You're my new agent aren't you? You filed for that transfer didn't you?"

Before she could answer, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Hotch called.

"We have a case, Hotch," JJ stated.

"Alright. Tell everyone to meet in the conference room in five minutes please,"

"Will do."

"So, what's going on?" Aaron asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, you could give me a chance to show you what I can do. I promise I'll come back I just really want this Aaron. It's why I joined the FBI. _Please_," Emily started to beg.

"Alright, just this one chance. If you get hurt though, I'll never be able to forgive myself so stay safe. May I have a kiss please?"

She leaned in to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks and smiled. "We still have some stuff to talk about after the case. But thank you, love."

And with that, the two walked into the conference room. Aaron was still perplexed when JJ started the briefing.

"So, North Carolina. We've got Stefanie Martin sixteen years old was found this morning in the Turner house along with three year old Lauren Turner, six year old John Turner and seven year old Alex Turner. Rebecca, John and Alex were tied to chairs and tied together while the UNSUB cut off Stephanie's toes and fingers pre-mortem. Our UNSUB then moved on to cutting off three of the four limbs, leaving the left leg. According to the autopsy, she was left there to bleed out. The kids were simply cut in half," JJ grimaced handing out case files and crime scene photos before continuing. "Mr. and Mrs. Turner are no where to be found. Three months ago, Miranda Segar, fifteen years old was found dead in the Robertson house along with three-year-old Laura Robertson, six year old Jason Robertson and seven year old Aiden Robertson. Again, the kids were severed in half and Miranda bled to death from a loss of all limbs except for the left leg, and again, no parents were found. Two weeks later, the mother was found, dead, with her limbs scattered around the small forest in the park. "

"Okay guys, wheels up in ten."

CMCMCMCMCM

On the plane, the team went over the preliminary profile.

"He's organized because there are no fingerprints or any weapons left at the scene," rambled Reid.

"Stefanie is probably a smart girl, She'd know to fight back until the last moment possible. So he has to be strong. Any sign of forced entry?" Morgan asked JJ.

"No, police reports state that the UNSUB used the garage their guess was that as soon as the parents left, our guy slipped underneath the closing, automatic garage door."

"Guys, there's something that I've just noticed about the kids," said Reid looking at the file. "All the kids first names start with the same letters. For example, the two youngest, are both girls and the first letter of their first names are 'l'. It's the same with the next two. The middle children are both boys and their names both begin with 'j' and with the first-borns, the letter 'a'."

This is where Emily stepped in. "Any why would the UNSUB leave the left leg and then only kill the mother?"

_END CHAPTER_

Hey so I was originally going to make this one chapter, but then it would have been _way_ too long and this seemed like the perfect place to end on a cliffhanger. Until next time, and please review!


	10. Chapter 10: Explanations

Hey guys I'm back so here is the second part of the case. I don't own criminal mind or anything you may recognize. Please, please,_ please_ review!

Chapter 10: Explanations

"Baby Girl, I need you to look up murders similar to this one. Teenage babysitter babysitting three kids; two boys, ages six and seven. The girl is only three. There is a specific MO for this UNSUB and a specific victimology," Morgan added to the last part, mostly for himself. "Got anything Mama?"

Aaron's phone buzzed during Garcia's 'speech' so he looked at Emily. "There's been another family," he mouthed to her to which she nodded.

"Not… yet…" Morgan heard in between the clicking keys. "Oh, I have a Marcus Llewellyn. Just over ten years ago, he married a Rebecca Dale. They were happy and had three kids. Two boys and a girl. On their ninth anniversary, they hired a sixteen-year-old babysitter for the night while they went to a movie and dinner on a boat. When they came back, they found their kids and the babysitter dead. Their children were named Allan, Jack and Lana. Lana was the three-year-old girl, Jack was the six-year-old boy and Allan was seven. What they came home to was… disgustingly gross," Garcia winced. "Their kids were severed, the babysitter had only the left leg and… no fingers? Really? This guy was disgustingly tortured. Oh and he and his wife were blitzed and abducted. Only… his wife was killed, her limbs being spread all over a forest. That's awful! I need to recover from this. PG over and out!" She finished.

"Thanks Pen," Emily thanked before she hung up. "Well," Emily sighed. "Looks like we've found our guy." Just then, her phone buzzed with a message. It was the address at which she could find Marcus Llewellyn. "2298 Wallace St. Aaron, let's go," she whispered into his ears. She was a little scared. She'd heard Aaron talk about capturing the UNSUBS but none of them had autism. She gave her fiancé a look and he returned it knowingly.

"Guys, there's been another family. The parents are at stake again. We need to get the Marcus's house ASAP otherwise we might not find the two sets of parents alive. Let's go, let's go, let's go!

"There are three doors in this house. JJ and Rossi, I want you to take the back door. Morgan, Reid, take the side door. Emily and I will take the front door. I'll call his name and when I say we're coming in, we go. Got it?" Hotch whispered into the mic.

Then there were two 'got it's'.

"Marcus Llewellyn! FBI," he paused then continued. "FBI, we're coming in!"

There was the sound of three doors being broken into.

The first pair to get into a room and clear it was JJ in the living room, while Rossi was in the kitchen. "Clear!" Came the two voices. Morgan and Reid were in the dinning room and a small study area. "Clear," yelled Morgan. "Clear!" Reid shouted.

Emily and Hotch were on their way upstairs listening to the 'clears' and silently praying that he was upstairs. At the top, Emily went left while Hotch went right. Emily saw a figure with one foot out of the window and a gun in hand. She clasped her gun tighter and said: "Marcus Llewellyn, put the gun down and hands in the air."

It was then his turn to speak. "What do I have to live for now? My wife and three kids are dead, there is a parent that is blaming _me_ for the death of his daughter, tell me agent. What's the point?"

"It was not your fault that your family died. It is not your fault that the babysitter that you hired was killed. The point? Marcus, the point is that you are better than this. You need to see what kind of effect you have on people. You're a teacher, no? Think of all your students. They love you. You're an amazing teacher who wants to throw it all away. What will your students think of you then?" She questioned when he slowly rose the gun to his chin.

"You're right, they look up to me… but still. I only have three students that are still with me."

"Think about it. That's _three_ people that you make a _huge_ impact on. They obviously love you and I think that you could end up helping more people if you give it a chance. Don't do this," Emily pleaded.

With that, he shifted the gun to throw it out the window before breaking out into hysterical crying.

CMCMCMCMCM

On the plane back, Emily sat back down next to Aaron. She brought two coffees and a bagel for them to share. She looked around at the team and laughed to herself. Everyone save Aaron and herself and Rossi were out cold. JJ was leaning her head on Rossi's shoulder, Morgan was listening to his iPod, Reid was in such a deep sleep that he was doing algebra equations and Rossi was smiling at his 'friend' that was sleeping on his shoulder.

"We still need to talk," Emily stated plainly.

"I don't get why you are mad at me."

"Why wouldn't you let me join? Is it because you don't think I'm good at what I do?"

"No, no Emily! I think you're an _amazing_ profiler. Heck, you noticed that Elle and Gideon had a thing going on before I did. It's just that… this job is dangerous and… I don't want you to get hurt. I don't know how I would be able to live without you Em."

"As sweet as that is, I still don't think you needed to go as far as not letting me join."

"I know. It was wrong and I'm very, _very_ sorry, Emily. Will you forgive me?" Aaron asked hopefully.

"Mm, maybe," Emily pondered. Aaron wasn't sure if she was being serious or just playing so he decided to play it safe.

"I know you won't take me back right away and I accept that but I just want you to know that I truly regret everything that I did. I love you Emily. I love you so…"

Emily cut his speech of with her lips. "I was just kidding. And what's this 'I know you won't take me back' crap. Of course I will. I love you too," she finished with a smile before kissing her fiancé again. "So much." And with that, the two cuddled together under one blanket and tried to sleep peacefully.

Before either of them had gone far into their dream world, Aaron sat up and said: "Would you care to tell me why you wouldn't stay at my place for a week?"

Emily laughed. "I wanted to keep it a secret that I was joining. You weren't letting me so I went behind your back. Look where that got us. The UNSUB is locked up in jail. Tous en raison de moi. I love you, Aaron Hotchner. Don't you ever forget it." With that, the two fell asleep happily in the arms of their significant others.


End file.
